My First Pokemon
by SailorJupiter10
Summary: The Sailor Scouts are reincarnated in the Pokemon world believing they still have Scout Powers...
1. A Mysterious Parcel

**By: SailorJupiter10**

**Authors Note: Hello and Welcome to my 2****nd**** Crossover! It took me a while to decide what sort of crossover to do but I figured it out! Also my sequel to my first crossover is coming soon! Anyway hope you enjoy!**

"Ohhhh no! I'm so gonna be late for school!" yelled Usagi "Mum! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I did Usagi! 3 times!" replied Usagi's mother.

"Oh no! Naru-chan's already left! Oh! Thanks for lunch Mum!" yelled Usagi running out the door.

"When will she learn?" sighed her parents.

At school

"Usagi Tsukiko! You're late again!" yelled Miss Haruna.

Usagi flinched. "Sorry Miss!" she replied.

"Ugh! One more chance Usagi! One more chance!" twitched Miss Haruna.

"Thank you Miss" sighed Usagi.

After school

"What a day!" sighed Usagi walking up to her house.

Usagi reached her house and checked her mail box. There was a parcel for her.

"What's this? I didn't order anything!" exclaimed Usagi.

She ran into the house and up to her room. She opened the parcel and inside was a purple and white ball and a pink thing. The pink thing looked simular to her communicator.

"Hm? What's this?" exclaimed Usagi.

She picked up the ball and twisted it around searching for a switch of some sort. Instead she found a white button in the centre. She pressed it and there was a flash of light.

"Huh? What's going on?" Usagi yelled.

At the Mizuno House

"Mother? You're home early!" exclaimed Ami.

"Not for long! They've asked me to do the night shift at work so they're giving me an hour off first! Oh a parcel came for you!" said her mother.

Ami was disappointed. Her mother was barely home and now she had to do the night shift. On the bright side she had a parcel.

"Thanks Mum! Don't get home too late!" said Ami.

"There's some left over's in the fridge!" said her mother handing her the parcel and running to put her coat on.

"Yeah! Bye…" replied Ami watching her mother's car drive away.

'_I wonder what the parcel is'_ wondered Ami.

She walked up to her room and set it on her bed. She grabbed the scissors and cut it open. Inside was a blue and white ball along with a blue thing that was similar to her communicator.

'_Couldn't be! I've only read about them in books!' _thought Ami.

She pressed the button and there was a flash. When the flash died down there was a small blue snake sitting on her bed.

"Dratini!" it said.

"What is that?" exclaimed Ami.

At the Shrine on Cherry Hill

"Uh Rei!" yelled Chad.

"What Chad? Can't you see I'm busy?" replied Rei.

"Uh a parcel came for you and I opened it and look what I found!" exclaimed Chad approaching Rei holding a red and white ball and red thing that looked like Rei's communicator.

"Chad! Mind your own business! Never open one of my parcels again!" yelled Rei snatching them out of Chad's hands. As she took the ball out of Chad's hands she clicked the button.

Chad ran away sobbing not realising the flash of light.

"Huh?" exclaimed Rei as a small horse with a mane of fire emerged from the ball.

"Ponta!" it yelled galloping over to Rei.

"It's beautiful! But where did it come from?" asked Rei.

At Minako's place

"Ah! What a day!" sighed Minako chucking her bag on her bed and slumping onto her bed next to it.

"And it's not over!" said Artemis jumping onto Minako's bed with a parcel in his mouth.

"Hm? What now Artemis?" groaned Minako.

"This!" said Artemis dumping the parcel on Minako's bed.

"Huh? What's that you got?" said Minako snatching it up and ripping it open.

Two items fell out. A yellow and white ball and an orange thing.

"Hm? Why does this look like my communicator only orange?" asked Minako picking up the orange thing.

"Forget that! What about this?" asked Artemis pushing the button on the ball.

There was a flash of orange light.

"Aw Artemis! I think you broke I…." stopped Minako.

Sitting next to Artemis was a small sheep.

"Uh Artemis!" said Minako pointing to the sheep.

"Mareep!" it said.

Artemis shot up into the air and landed on the floor.

"What in the world?" asked Minako.

At Makoto's house

"What to have for dinner tonight?" wondered Makoto out loud.

She turned to the small animal with a leaf coming out of its head.

"What do you think Chikorita?" asked Makoto.

"Chikorita!" said Chikorita bouncing into the pantry.

"Okay, Okay! "Laughed Makoto.

"Chikorita!" it complained.

"What should I call you?" asked Makoto changing the subject "Chik?"

"Rita!" said Chikorita shaking it's head.

"Rita? How about that?" asked Makoto.

"Rita!" said Rita jumping up and down.

Makoto smiled. She still didn't quite get what Rita was. She'd turned up in a ball with a green thing. Rita seemed like a plant herself. Her green ball and green thing sat on the table not far away.

"Rita!" exclaimed Rita jumping in front of Makoto's face and snapping her out of her daydream. She realised the phone was ringing.

"Hello?" asked Makoto picking up the phone.

"Mako-chan? It's Ami!" exclaimed Ami on the other end of the phone.

"And us!" yelled 2 voices in the background.

"Ami-Chan, Rei-Chan, Mina-P? What is it?" asked Makoto.

"Mako-chan! We're coming over!" yelled Rei on the other side.

"What why?" asked Makoto.

"Just be ready!" exclaimed Mina "and get Usagi!"

With that they hung up. Makoto turned towards Rita.

"What do you think of that Rita?" asked Makoto putting down the phone.

"Rita!" sighed Rita.

Makoto picked up the phone. "Better call Usagi!" she said.

At the Tsukiko House

"What is that?" yelled Usagi.

"Usagi? What is it?" asked Luna bounding into the room. "Mako-chan just called and they need you at her house now! And if you have a parcel bring it. No idea what she meant!" Luna stopped halfway towards the bed. "What is that?" exclaimed Luna.

Sitting in the middle of Usagi's floor was a…. well Usagi had no idea.

"Ralts!" it said. Usagi screamed.

**Thank you readers for reading! Chapter 2 shall be posted soon!**

**From SailorJupiter10! **


	2. Split Up?

**By: SailorJupiter10**

**Authors Note: Hello! I'd like to thank Lolliypops and Lakota1127 for reviewing! I resorted to writing this story in a notebook because I couldn't find my exercise book and I couldn't bring my laptop! Anyway Enjoy! :D**

"Usagi! Please Shut up!" yelled Luna.

Usagi stopped screaming. Ralts was running towards the purple ball.

"Wait!" Usagi called.

Ralts stopped and turned towards Usagi.

"Usagi! Did you get that… thing come in a parcel?" asked Luna.

"Yes!" replied Usagi.

"Then bring it and lets go to Mako-Chan's house!" said Luna.

"O...Okay!" said Usagi. She scooped up Ralts, the ball and the communicator thing and raced after Luna.

At Makoto's House

The doorbell rang. "Ah! That'll be Ami, Rei, Mina and Usagi!" said Makoto.

She turned to see Rita bounding towards the door.

"Rita!" yelled Makoto, but Rita had already opened the door. How she had Makoto had no idea.

"Mako…." stopped Ami.

She saw Rita sitting in the doorway.

"Rita!" yelled Makoto running around the corner.

"Rita?" exclaimed Ami, Mina and Rei.

Makoto blushed. She then spotted Ami holding a blue snake, Rei standing next to a horse with a mane of fire and Mina with a small sheep.

"What the?" Makoto said.

"Guys!" yelled Usagi coming from behind them.

"Usagi?" they all yelled.

Makoto ran into the living room and grabbed the items that had come with Rita.

The others followed. As soon as all of them where in the living room their communicator things beeped. They all remained silent. Ami then broke the silence.

She moved her thing in front of her blue snake and said "Identify!"

It then beeped and opened. It then said "Pokédex no 3, Identification, Ami Mizuno!"

Everyone gasped except Ami.

The Pokédex continued. "Dratini, the Dragon Pokémon! Dratini is so rare that people are only aware of its existence because of the shed skin it leaves behind" Ami's Pokédex said.

"Pokédex?" asked Rei.

"Pokémon!" said Ami "I've only read about them in books!"

"Pokémon?" asked Minako.

Makoto was next. She turned her Pokédex towards Rita and said "Identify!" her Pokédex beeped and whirred.

"Pokédex no 2, Identification, Makoto Kino! Chikorita, the leaf Pokémon! Chikorita loves the sun and uses the leaf on its head to test the weather!" said Makoto's Pokédex.

Makoto gasped. "How did it know my name?" she asked.

Minako and Rei repeated the process.

"Pokédex no 4 Identification, Rei Hino. Ponyta, the fire horse Pokémon! This stunning Pokémon has a fiery mane and a tail that grows out right after birth!" said Rei's Pokédex.

"Ponyta huh?" said Rei stroking Ponyta's mane.

"Pokédex no 5 Identification, Minako Aino. Mareep, the wool Pokémon! Mareep is not prone to being petted, since its fluffy coat immediately doubles in size due to stored static electricity" said Minako's Pokédex.

"Remind me not to give you a hug!" said Minako smiling playfully down on Mareep.

"Um…" said Usagi. They all turned towards her. "Um… Right! Identify!" she said turning towards Ralts.

"Pokédex no 1 Identification, Usagi Tsuikiko. Ralts, the emotion Pokémon! Cheerful people are more likely to see Ralts, which can sense emotions using the horn on its head!" said Usagi's Pokédex.

"Guess that means Usagi won't see much of her Pokémon!" said Rei.

Makoto and Minako burst out laughing. Before Usagi could retaliate their Pokédexs all beeped and a message flashed onto their screens. 'COME TO PALLET TOWN'

"That's not far from here!" exclaimed Ami. "Let's go!" said Minako.

In Pallet Town

"The Pokédex says this is the building!" said Rei knocking on the door.

Almost immediately the door opened. At the door stood a man.

"Usagi, Ami, Makoto, Minako and Rei, I presume!" he said.

The girls all gasped. "I'm Professor Oak! Please come inside!" he said ignoring their surprise.

The girls walked in. "Um… Why are we here?" asked Makoto.

"Tsk, tsk! You haven't noticed? Your powers are gone! Even your cats are gone!" said Professor Oak.

The girls gasped realising Luna and Artemis was gone.

"No way! Artemis?" yelled Minako.

"Luna?" called Usagi.

"I don't believe it! Mars Crystal Power!" said Rei.

When nothing happened they all stayed silent.

"So why are we here?" repeated Makoto.

"Well I needed 5 people to search the 5 regions and I'd heard you'd lost your powers so I sent you those Pokémon and Pokédexs!" said Professor Oak.

"How did you hear we'd lost our powers before us?" asked Ami.

Professor Oak ignored her.

"So you want us to go on a journey?" asked Usagi.

"Yes!" said Professor Oak turning towards Usagi "So from now on you're Usagi Tsuikiko of Hoenn, Lavaridge Town!"

"Excuse me?" said Usagi.

Ignoring her Professor Oak turned to Ami and Rei. "You are Ami Mizuno of Kanto, Cianwood City! And you are Rei Hino of Sinnoh, Veilstone City!" he said.

"Did you just say Veilstone City?" asked Rei looking excited.

"Makoto Kino of Johto, Azalea Town and Minako Aino of Unova, Accumula Town!" said Professor Oak to Makoto and Minako.

"This sounds fun!" said Usagi and Minako together.

"Yes but there is one condition!" said Professor Oak.

"Condition?" asked Ami.

"Yes but before that here!" he said. He handed each of the 6 more Pokeballs of their colour and then one ball that was different from the rest.

Minako's was half pink and half white with a lighter pink heart and a yellow 'E' on it.

Usagi's was half white and half black and blue with a crescent moon and a white 'P' on it.

Ami's was blue with a white splash on top along with a blue 'W' on it.

Makoto's was half green and half white with 4 red teardrops, one yellow dot and a green 'G' on it.

Rei's was half red and half white with 5 black circles connecting across the top and an orange 'F' on it.

"What are these?" asked Makoto holding up her Pokeballs.

"The regular ones are empty for when you capture Pokémon and the other one has a Pokémon in it!" said Professor Oak.

"What kind of Pokémon?" asked Minako?

"You may open it whenever you want!" said Professor Oak "but not until you start your journey!"

"What does this letter stand for?" asked Rei.

"It stands for the type of Pokémon I want you to collect!" said Professor Oak.

"So what does P stand for?" asked Usagi.

"Ah! P stands for Psychic! Rei! F stands for Fire! Minako! E stands for Electric! Makoto! G stands for Grass! And Ami! W stands for…" said Professor Oak.

"Water!" finished Ami.

"You're smart!" said Professor Oak "Now! The condition!"

They all stared at him.

"You must all go to the region I gave you!" sighed Professor Oak "as much as it pains me to split you up!"

"What? Split up? But!" said Minako.

"He's right though…" said Usagi.

Everyone looked at her. "Usagi?" asked Rei.

"So will you accept?" asked Professor Oak.

The girls all looked at each other and with one look they knew. They all nodded.

"Let's go!" they all said.

Professor Oak smiled. "Good!" he said "You'll leave tomorrow!"

**Thank you for reading! Please review, favourite or follow! Chapter 3 will be here soon!**

**From SailorJupiter10 **


	3. Usagi's Adventure

**By: SailorJupiter10**

**Authors Note: Chapter 3 is here! Please read and review! :D**

Usagi sighed. She hadn't slept well last night. She replayed the morning's events in her head. Rei had beat she wouldn't make it 100 metres without opening her special Pokéball. Minako and she had shed some tears. Usagi already missed them. Even Rei. Her hair was different now. It was 2 buns without the ponytails on the end. Minako had painted her nails pink to remember her. She wore a deep blue 3-quarter length t-shirt, pale pink jacket and a deep pink skirt. On her feet she wore blue sneakers.

"Ralts?" said Ralts touching Usagi's leg.

Usagi wiped a tear away. "What?" she asked.

"Ralts!" said Ralts pointing towards the tree. Sitting in the tree was bird Pokémon.

"Unless that's a Psychic Pokémon I don't care!" sighed Usagi "We're not even in Hoenn yet!"

"Pidgey, The tiny bird Pokémon! Pidgey is a flyer not a fighter-but it will defend itself with ferocity when attacked!" said Usagi's Pokédex.

"Hm? Not a fighter huh?" said Usagi. She smiled down on Ralts. "What'd you say Ralts? Bit of practice?" she asked.

"Ralts!" said Ralts looking determined.

"Alright!" said Usagi turning towards the tree "let's go!"

The Pidgey turned its head towards Usagi.

"Ralts! Growl!" yelled Usagi.

Ralts fired the attack at the Pidgey. The Pidgey took the attack and fell out of the tree.

"All Right! Good job Ralts!" said Usagi patting Ralts on the head.

"Very well done!" said a voice behind Usagi.

Usagi jumped. "Who are you?" she asked the guy.

"I'm a Pokémon Trainer! Like you!" he replied with a smirk.

'_He reminds me of Rei' _thought Usagi _'just that smirk'_

"You wanna battle me?" he asked.

"Huh?" replied Usagi.

"You wanna battle me? Or are you chicken?" he repeated with another smirk.

'_Yep! It's Rei's twin!' _thought Usagi. "Alright I'll battle you!" she said bringing out her special Pokéball. '_I hate it when Rei's right!' _she thought.

"Hm? Already got 2 Pokémon? You wouldn't happen to be Usagi Tsuikiko would you?" he asked.

Usagi almost dropped her ball in surprise.

"Thought so! I'm Nate!" he said.

"Well you thought wrong if you thought I was chicken!" said Usagi. He threw her Pokéball. The ball flashed and came back. Standing where the ball had landed sat a small brown fox.

"Eevee!" it said. Usagi's Pokédex beeped followed by another coming from Nate's pocket. He brought out his own Pokédex.

"Eevee, the evolution Pokémon! Eevee is able to take on many different evolutionary forms and adapts to almost any environment!" said the two Pokédexs.

"Eevee?" said Eevee.

"I think I'm gonna call you Eve!" said Usagi picking up Eevee.

"Eevee!" replied Eve.

"You gonna battle me or not?" asked Nate.

"Sure! But you pick! You wanna battle Eve or Ralts?" asked Usagi.

"Eve!" said Nate after a while.

"You got it! Eve! Let's go!" said Usagi turning towards Nate.

Nate pulled out his Pokéball and threw it. When it landed it flashed. When the flash died down there stood a small green lizard.

"Right! I choose Snivy!" said Nate "let's go!" he then said turning towards Usagi.

"Bring it! Eve! Tail Whip!" yelled Usagi.

Eve fired Tail Whip towards Snivy. Snivy took the hit and smashed against the tree.

"Snivy!" said Nate "Vine Whip!"

When Snivy didn't reply, Usagi ran over to it. She shook it lightly.

"Snivy?" asked Usagi and Nate at the same time.

Nate came over and bent over Snivy and Usagi.

"Return!" said Nate. A red beam came from the ball and soon Snivy was gone.

"You too Eve!" said Usagi holding out her ball.

When she was gone Usagi stood. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah… where'd you going?" asked Nate.

"Um nowhere in particular but I'm meant to catch Psychic Pokémon" said Usagi.

"Uh do you wanna come with me?" asked Nate.

"Sure! Why?" asked Usagi after a while.

Nate turned red. "Uh because when I get stronger I want a rematch…" he said blushing.

"Hm? Okay…" said Usagi also turning red.

"Ralts?" asked Ralts.

Usagi jumped. "I forgot you were there!" she said.

"Ralts!" complained Ralts.

"What?" asked Usagi.

"Ralts!" answered Ralts pointing towards the opening in the forest. Usagi could faintly see a figure coming towards them.

"Go back in your ball!" said Usagi holding it out. With a beam of red light Ralts was gone.

"NATE! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" said the figure as it came into the clearing

There stood a girl with brown hair like Usagi's used to be and blue eyes.

"Oh come on Rosa! I wasn't gone for that long!" complained Nate.

Rosa noticed Usagi. "oh, Hi! I'm Rosa! And this is my idiot partner!" said Rosa rolling her eyes. Usagi giggled.

"Hey! Have a little respect for the idiot who just got you a friend!" said Nate pointing at Usagi.

"Fine Nate! I'm so truly grateful it's not funny! Happy?" asked Rosa.

Nate sighed. "I give up! Can we go?" he said.

"Okay!" said Usagi cheerfully.

"Just one thing… didn't you have friends to go on this journey with?" asked Rosa.

"Yeah… but we've been split up…" said Usagi quietly.

"Shut up Rosa!" said Nate "Let's go!"

"Okay! Where're we going?" asked Usagi.

"Pewter City!" replied Nate.

"Whoa! Really?" asked Usagi.

"Yeah… you coming?" asked Rosa.

"Yep! And I'm gonna beat ya!" yelled Usagi running ahead.

"Hey! Wait!" yelled Rosa chasing after her.

"What's wrong with those two?" sighed Nate "WAIT FOR ME!" he yelled.

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! **


	4. Makoto's Beginning

**By: SailorJupiter10**

**Authors Note: Welcome to chapter 4, Makoto's Beginning! Thank you Guest (don't know who you are) and wolf for reviewing! Please read and review! **

"Rita!" complained Makoto "I've already given you 3 pieces of food! Get back in the ball" she said holding out the ball.

"Rita!" said Rita disappearing in a flash of light.

Makoto sighed. She'd never thought she'd miss her friends this much. She wore her dark green jumper and pale green jeans. They'd all had their nails painted by Minako to remember each other. Her green nail polish was already coming off.

Makoto sighed again. She thought about opening her ball but couldn't be stuffed. She wondered how the others were going.

"I'm lonely!" thought Makoto out loud.

"Hm? Really?" asked a voice.

Makoto spun around. There stood a guy with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Makoto blinking.

"I'm Hilbert! You?" asked the guy.

"Makoto!" said Makoto.

"Nice to meet Ya! Where're your friends?" asked Hilbert.

"they're not here…" replied Makoto.

"huh? What do you mean?" asked Hilbert.

"we split up…" said Makoto.

"Leave her alone Hilbert!" said another voice behind Makoto.

"I wasn't doing anything Hilda!" complained Hilbert.

Makoto turned around and there stood a girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hi! I'm Hilda! I'm guessing your Makoto Kino?" she said.

"yeah… how'd you know?" asked Makoto.

"well heard you say you were Makoto and I figured you'd be Makoto Kino of Azalea Town! Professor Oak told me!" said Hilda.

"ah… makes sense!" said Makoto.

"hey? Can I ask a question or are you two busy mating?" asked Hilbert.

He got a twin glare from the 2. "Shut up!" they said in unison.

"yep twin sisters! I can see it!" said Hilbert smirking.

"You're dead" said Makoto bringing out her Pokéball.

"you're on!" said Hilbert bringing out his.

They threw their balls at the same time. Two flashes of light later there stood Rita and a small animal with a shell in its hand.

"Rita!" said Rita.

"Oshawott!" it said.

Three identical beeps sounded. At the same time they all brought out their Pokédexs.

"Oshawott, the sea otter Pokémon! The detachable scalchop on Oshawott's stomach is made from the same material as claws. Oshawott uses the scalchop like a blade to slash at foes!" said the 3 Pokédexs.

"Oshawott? What kinda name is that?" asked Makoto.

"Hey don't bully my Pokémon!" said Hilbert.

"I wasn't bullying, I was making a point!" said Makoto.

Hilda giggled. "Can she come with us? I could use her!" said Hilda.

"For what? So you can make fun of me? No way!" said Hilbert.

"Hm… I'd like to come so here's a deal you win I'll leave, I win I stay!" said Makoto.

"You're on! After you!" said Hilbert.

"Such a gentleman! Rita! Razor Leaf!" said Makoto.

"Oshawott! Dodge it!" said Hilbert.

Oshawott dodged it and stood ready.

"Oshawott! Tail Whip!" said Hilbert.

Rita took the hit.

"Rita!" yelled Makoto.

When Rita weakly stood up, Hilbert sighed.

"That's over then!" he sighed "your Pokémon is in no condition to fight!" said Hilbert.

"Oh shut it!" said Makoto pulling out her special Pokéball.

"What's that? A dream ball?" asked Hilbert.

"Hm? No idea! But you're dead!" said Makoto "you're gonna pay for hurting Rita! Rita return!"

Rita disappeared and Hilbert just stared at her.

"Right!" said Makoto. She threw her ball. It landed a then there was a small brown fox sitting on the ground.

"You have an Eevee?!" exclaimed Hilda "Cute!"

Makoto bent down to Eevee and picked her up.

"Eevee, the evolution Pokémon! Eevee is able to take on many different evolutionary forms and adapts to almost any environment!" said her Pokédex.

"I'm gonna call you Leafy!" said Makoto.

"Um why?" asked Hilbert.

"Professor Oak told me I specialise in Grass Pokémon so it's only right! Besides its rhymes!" said Makoto "but now payback time!"

"Humph! Yeah right!" said Hilbert.

"Go Mako!" yelled Hilda.

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side?" asked Hilbert.

"Leafy! Sand Attack!" said Makoto.

"Huh?" said Hilbert.

Leafy aimed the attack at Oshawott's stomach. The attack hit Oshawott right in the stomach. Oshawott crumpled to the ground.

"You were saying?" said Makoto smirking.

"How'd you…" started Hilbert.

"Oshawott's weak point is its stomach! Especially when it's holding its shell and it's not protecting its stomach" said Makoto "sometimes it pays to read the whole description! Especially its weaknesses! And now! Shall we leave? Leafy Return!" said Makoto.

"What the?" said Hilbert.

"A lesson learned and a lesson gained! Now can we go?" Asked Makoto.

"Whoa! You just got your butt kicked by a girl! Harsh!" said Hilda.

"Shut up Hilda!" said Hilbert.

Hilda giggled and high-fived Makoto. "Nice job Mako!" she said.

"Thanks!" said Makoto "what's your Pokémon?"

"Tepig!" replied Hilda.

"Cool! That's the fire pig right?" asked Makoto.

"Yeah! How'd ya know?" asked Hilda.

"Not being able to sleep for 8 hours ain't ideal, trust me! And the Pokédex was kinda all I had!" replied Makoto.

"Do you mean you studied the ENTIRE Pokédex?" asked Hilbert.

"Hm? I guess so!" said Makoto.

Hilbert almost fell over.

"What do you mean all you had?" asked Hilda.

"Well, all I really know about myself is my name, I think! Hang on! There's something else on the tip of my tongue but I can't grasp it!" said Makoto.

"Um, are you 2 gonna ignore me? And Hilda! Didn't you hear me when I said entire Pokédex!" said Hilbert.

"I heard you! Hey Makoto should we get him to a hospital or is he beyond help?" giggled Hilda.

"Um, option 2!" laughed Makoto.

"Oh shut it you two! Makoto which Pokémon is known as the cerebral Pokémon?" asked Hilbert.

"Elgyem! Why? Did you know it can cause unbearable headaches?" asked Makoto.

"Uh…." Said Hilbert.

Makoto laughed. "And it's Mako!" replied Makoto.

"Fine you really did memorise the entire Pokédex! Happy?" asked Hilbert.

"So he finally admits it!" sighed Hilda "hey I'm tired and the sun's almost set! So let's move!"

"Kay! Where we going?" asked Makoto.

"Dunno! Depends whether Seaweed Brain back there decides to bring out the map or not!" replied Hilda.

"Seaweed Brain?" asked Makoto.

"Uh huh! He specialises in Water Pokémon!" said Hilda.

"You're a big mouth, Hilda! What about you Makoto?" asked Hilbert smirking.

Makoto whirled around to punch him and stopped only inches from his face.

"Don't call me Makoto!" growled Makoto "and unless you wanna wind up looking like your Oshawott quit being a mental hospital cadet! And I specialise in Grass and last time I checked Grass triumphs over Water! So shut it Seaweed Brain!" she finished whirling around.

Hilbert just stood there and Hilda stared.

"Ah great! There goes that!" sighed Makoto. She turned and smiled once more before whirling around and running into the forest.

"Mako!" yelled Hilda "Hilbert! This is all your fault!" she spun around and chased after Makoto.

Hilbert just stood there shocked. No girl had ever yelled at him like that or ever almost hit him like that. Not even Hilda. And her electric personality reminded him of someone he'd met but he couldn't remember.

"Makoto Kino. Who are you?" said Hilbert quietly.

With that he chased after them.

**Cliff-hanger! I think Makoto's story is my Fav so far! Please Review! Bye! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**By: SailorJupiter10**

**Authors Note: welcome to Ami's story! Thank you Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai for following this story! Readers Enjoy!**

'_Where in the world did Minako find this?' _thought Ami.

She wore a pair of blue boots and blue jacket. Minako had found her blue crossover dress from lord only knows where. She wondered the same about the nail polish and the feather hair clip she wore but wasn't gonna even try to think about it.

Her Pokéballs and Pokédex where in her blue shoulder bag, but Dratini preferred it outside her ball. She was wrapped around Ami's shoulder.

Someone stormed past her snapping her out of her daydream. She turned in time to see a boy walking away.

"How rude!" said Ami.

"Dratini?" said Dratini.

"Hm? What is it?" asked Ami. Before Dratini could reply Ami spotted what Dratini was talking about. Nearby sat a girl with blonde hair.

She was gazing into the distance with a sad look on her face. Next to her stood a small dragon.

"Bagon!" said the dragon head-butting the girl.

The girl looked up and noticed Ami. "Who are you?" asked the girl.

"Ami Mizuno! You?" replied Ami.

"Serena…" replied the girl.

"Are you lost?" asked Ami.

Serena blushed. "How'd you know?" asked Serena.

"Kinda obvious when you're sitting in the middle of the path looking into the distance!" smiled Ami.

Serena blushed yet again. "My partner left me alone and I got mad so he stormed off! I don't know where he is!" she sighed.

"What's his name?" asked Ami.

"Calem!" said Serena.

"Uh what does he look like?" asked Ami thinking about the guy who'd stormed past her earlier.

"Short brown hair, blue eyes, red cap and some goggles!" replied Serena sadly.

"Come on!" said Ami offering Serena her hand. "I saw him go past me! So come!" she said.

"You did?!" said Serena her eyes lighting up.

"Yup!" said Ami smiling.

"Bagon, Return!" said Serena.

"Let's go!" said Ami.

"Kay!" yelled Serena racing after Ami.

_10 minutes later_

"There he is!" said Serena pointing.

She began to race towards him but Ami put out her hand to stop her.

"Maybe I should talk to him first! He might run away again!" said Ami.

"But you hardly know him!" said Serena.

'_That's what you think!' _thought Ami. "Just let me try! Okay?" said Ami.

Serena sighed. "Kay!" she finally said.

Ami let go of Serena and began to walk towards Calem.

"Calem?" she asked.

Calem spun around. "Ami?" he said his eyes widening.

"Hi!" said Ami.

"God! How long has it been?" asked Calem.

"Too long! Since we were 10 if I re-call! But are you okay?" asked Ami.

Calem sighed. "I ran off on my partner, but now I feel terrible! Serena sucks when it comes to navigation!" he said.

"Harsh! Why'd you run off?" asked Ami knowing quite well the reason.

"Serena's really paranoid and I knew it but I left her to get some food for 5 minutes! When I came back she was crying! I felt bad, but she got mad and hit me! She looked horrified when she realised what she'd done but I was so made I just stormed off!" said Calem.

"Okay… not the story I got but hey I think it's apology time!" said Ami.

"The story you got?" asked Calem.

"Uh huh! Serena!" yelled Ami.

Serena came out of hiding and stared at Ami.

"You 2 know each other?" asked Serena.

"How long has she been there?" asked Calem.

They both stared at Ami.

"Kay! Question 1! Since we were 6!" said Ami turning towards Serena.

"Really?" asked Serena.

"Really! Question 2! Ever since I started talking to you!" said Ami turning toward Calem.

"Damn! Should've known! Typical Ami!" sighed Calem.

"Gotcha! Now?" said Ami.

"I'm sorry, Calem! I shouldn't have hit you!" said Serena before Calem could say anything.

"Uh I'm sorry too! I should've told you where I was going!" said Calem.

"There! Was that so hard?" asked Ami.

"Be quiet Ami!" said Calem.

Ami giggled. "Now that I've done a good deed I must be on my way!" she said.

"Where you going? I thought you wanted to be a doctor!" said Calem.

"What are you talking about? I'm doing a Water and Dragon type Pokémon assignment!" said Ami.

"What!? I'm a Pokémon trainer too!" said Calem.

"Really? Well my friends…." Stopped Ami.

"Your friends?" asked Serena.

"Uh I don't know! What am I going on about!" said Ami.

Calem and Serena gave each other a look.

"Did you fall over and hit your head or something?" asked Serena looking concerned.

"What? No!" said Ami.

"What's wrong then?" asked Calem.

Ami sighed. "I'm forgetting everything from my past except my friends for some reason! And my friends and I split up…" said Ami.

"Oh! Sorry! But who are your friends?" asked Calem.

"Mina, Usagi, Rei and Mako!" said Ami.

"Uh is that Minako Aino?" asked Serena "and Usagi Tsukiko, Makoto Kino and Rei Hino?"

"Yeah! How'd you know?" asked Ami looking at her in surprise.

"Uh Calem! Ami's one of the five Professor Oak sent out!" said Serena.

"Really?" exclaimed Calem.

"Excuse me? How do you know that?" asked Ami.

"You are Ami Mizuno of Cianwood City, Right?" asked Serena ignoring her.

Ami and Calem stared at her.

"I'll take that as a yes! And you Calem! You were meant to be listening!" scolded Serena.

"Uh was that when, Hm let me think! Oh yeah! When I had my HEADPHONES in!" said Calem.

"Not my fault you never take them out!" replied Serena.

"Do you need glasses or something? Because I don't have them in now do I?" said Calem.

"Hey! 1! Quit it! This is why I'm guessing there's a lot of apologies needed on this mission! 2! Reality check! Since when am I famous?" asked Ami.

"How'd you know we argue a lot?" asked Calem.

"Hm... I wonder!" said Ami.

"To answer the second question, you've been made famous by Professor Oak!" said Serena.

"Okay! That's it! He's got sooooooo much explaining to do!" said Ami picking up her Pokégear.

"Uh Ami?" said Calem.

"Not now!" replied Ami.

"Hello?" asked a voice on the other end of her Pokégear.

"Oak! Explain yourself! NOW!" yelled Ami.

**Well that's all for now everyone! See you at Chapter 6 and please review! **


End file.
